I keep on fallin
by 0gum-drop0
Summary: daniel asks betty to be his pretend wife for a visit to cali. but what happens when they accualy fall in love...my first fic...no flames please.it's finally done. yay
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer- I do not own ugly betty never did never will. I think it's a bit obvious.**

**pairing-Daniel and Betty**

**my first fanfic ever so be nice to the newbe**

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

it was a cold December day. Betty Suarez was just about to head out her room. her hair was in shambles and her clothes were a mess. in other words she looked like crap. he ran down the stairs into her living room. Justin sat on the dinning table a weird grin plastered on his face.

"morning aunt Betty"

"hey Jus-what are you doing exactly" she scrunched her face up in a slightly angry yet questioning frown. on the table in front of her nephew lay her new dress she'd just got it as a present from Hilda. and at the present moment her nephew sitting at the table thread in hand. with a deer-caught-in-the-head-lights look on his face.

"i just got that dress Justin!"

"c'mon you call that a dress. it looks like something from last years 'we wish we were mode' magazine." Betty couldn't help but laugh. her nephew had a good sense of humour even if it did seem a bit weird at times.

"ok. ok. you can carry on doing whatever your doing to my dress. but remember your mum isn't going to be home until tomorrow she's at some reunion thingy in Ohio. and you promised to clean up that mess in the kitchen." Betty arrived at the mode building looking much better than before. she had to give Justin some credit. he worked miracles with her. she passed by Amanda's office. she sat in the reception desk filling her nails as per usual.

"oh. you look different...have you lost weight." she gave her a cheesy smirk

"no. but i think you've gained some."

"ok something is defiantly wrong here" Amanda started following her the direction of Daniel's Office.

"your like never rude. It's like a betty code or something. you've changed betty...i like it." she nodded her head in approval and sauntered off to molest some other innocent employee. Betty arrived at her desk when she finally remembered something.

'_oh crud Daniels breakfast…my breakfast!" _She slumped into her chair almost knocking over the coffee sat meekly on the table…"wait. When did I get-" A smile graced her face. She picked up some folders from her desk and made a beeline to her boss's office. she was about to knock on his half opened door when a voice called ou 'come in' daniel sat on his chair a soft smile played on his lips.

"morning betty. what can i help you with?"

"oh. i just wanted to say thanks for the coffee. and I'm soo sorry i didn't get you your bagel. its just Hilda been gone and i have had to-"

"it's ok. i thought maybe it's been about time i got you your morning bost instead". something seemed diff rent about him. he was smiling more, and Betty didn't know why. but it was nice to know he had changed and wasn't the old-Daniel play boy Meade. Betty smiled and left leaving Daniel with his work.she walked over to her desk and decided it was best a time to read through her mail.

Henry...Henry...Hilda...dad...junk...

a few minutes passed and Betty could see Daniel making his way to her desk. he was kinda fidgety. he looked at her for a sec then ran a hand through his hair.

"umm betty. i kind of need a favour..."

"aha!. i knew you got me that coffee for a reason." a witty smirk made its way to her face."you know. you dont have to pretend to be a gentleman to ask me something. i cant be that bad."

"trust me about this...it is that bad...and since when am i not always a gentleman?"

"ha ha. never mind. so whats the favour?"

he got all weird again.like he was about to ask her to blow up England or something.

"umm could you pretend to be my wife for my visit to california this saturday".

suddenly Betty bust out laughing. she almost fell out of her chair.

"haha...your kidding me right...right?"

**yes 'm finally done. my first chapter. and i promise i wont be mean and forget to update..please tell me what you think. no flames please. but constructive criticism would help.**

**ps: sorry for all the spelling mistakes...there are gonna be more so yea deal with it.lol. just kidding.**


	2. Chapter 2

"you want me to what!" Betty's face was in shock. Ok it was far from shock. She was petrified. Its not most days your boss asks you to pretend to be his wife. she had to take it in. and when she finally did, she understood.

"ok, so what did you do now Daniel?"

His voice was sheepish. He swallowed.

"maybe we should talk about this somewhere more…private."

She got up and followed him to his office.

"I know your going to say no Betty. But please hear me out first.

she sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him. It defiantly wasn't her day.

"go on then. I'm listening."

"well. You know Becks right? Fashion week?

"you mean the way over zealous photographer."

"yea him. Well he's in California now doing some photo shots for _ELLE _magazine. And I thought it would be a good idea for me to go visit. I haven't seen him in a while you know."

He finished his rant with a small smile and waited for Betty's reply.

"…so where exactly so I come into this?" her voice was questioning. She was expecting a huge, very important reason for Daniels former proposition, what she got was entirely different.

" I wanted to surprise him. You know how you say I've changed so much. The whole 'no more models' thing. Well I wanted to show him that I really have changed. and the best way to do that is to marry someone."

Betty looked at Daniel like he had a pimple the size of a tomato on his forehead. She couldn't speak. She was about to ask him if he was serious when he cut her off.

"obviously we're not going to really get married. And at the end of the trip which will only be a week. We'll tell them the truth at the end and laugh at the look on their faces."

He was serious. that's what scared her. He was really serious. Her mouth went dry and it took a minute for her to collect her shattered thoughts. When she finally did. She allowed a disappointed look to cross her face.

"Daniel. I thought you were smarter than that. I can't believe you and that Becket guy are still acting like 14 year olds since that silly fashion week thing."

Daniel got up and walked over to her pulling her up gently by the wrist.

"come on Betty. I really want to do this. And I can't think of anyone better to come with me. I'll do anything…well not anything."

Betty was still sceptical.

"couldn't you ask Amanda or something. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, trust me about that."

"please."

he was giving her the look. How she hated the look.

His electric blue eyes stared her own. And as much as she tried to stay strong. She was no match for Daniel Meade.

She got up and turned around headed for the door.

Daniel's bruised ego in her wake.

She suddenly stopped and turned around with a grin, bearing her blue braces.

" you know. You don't pay me enough"

Betty was back and Daniel had a wife for the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully more will be on their way.**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The next day was Saturday and Betty was just getting ready to meet Daniel for their long drive to California. She has spent the entire evening yesterday explaining to her sister Hilda why Justin hadn't cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Then the entire night was spent explaining why she had to go to California with Daniel, it was too bad when she finally finished explaining she had to explain why she agreed to spend a week with Daniel Meade.

She was now currently packing away clothes and stuff for her trip. In truth she'd always wanted top go somewhere other than queens and Mexico so she was in a way pleased.

She made her way downstairs when she was finally packed. Justin had the honours of doing her wardrobe and makeup for the day, something she didn't normally do. But for some obscene reason she felt the need to make an effort for this trip.

This not so important trip.

"hey Bet-aye what happened to you!…you look great sis!"

Hilda grinned at her sister.

"I know you like Daniel but not this much." Betty could sense the joking tone in her voice. So she just brushed it off.

"thanks Hilda."

"oh don't thank me thank my son. Ha ha."

She did have a reason to thank him. I guess she really did look good.

She had on a simple black dress that hugged her at all the right places amplifying her curves. She has on some sweet black heels. She had changed her usual red glasses for thinner purple rimed ones that Ignacio had given her for Christmas. All in all she look good.

"so what were you going to tell me" said betty as she picked up a piece of toast from the table and took a bite.

"oh yea. Umm papi is coming up form Mexico in six days. He just called to say hi and how are we doing."

"ok. Well if he calls again tell him I said hi and that I'm in California with Daniel"

"ok." Hilda grinned at her sister.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" mumbled betty as she stalked across the room suitcase in hand. She opened the door to see guess who? Daniel.

He was standing in her front door with a look of pure and utter shock plastered on his face. The shocked expression gradually turned into a grin.

"wow. You look great betty"

Betty felt herself flush. And a tint of red escaped into her cheeks.

"oh. Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself. Nice coat. its…black. Blacks a great colour, really brings out your eyes" Ok she was babbling on now. But she tended to babble when she was nervous.

Daniel laughed and took the suitcase out of her hands. He gave it to his driver who put it in the boot of the car.

"ok. Well I think its about time we get going."

"yea. I'll just go say bye to my Hilda and Justin"

She walked back up her stairs to Hilda and her nephew waiting patiently for her. She gave them both a hugs and kisses and jumped into the back of the car with Daniel. When they were out of sight. Justin turned to his mum.

"Mum. Does aunt Betty like Daniel"

Hilda turned to her son and ruffled his hair.

"she doesn't know how fast she's falling." she walked back inside leaving her son with a quizzical look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive was long. Long and silent. However not even this slightly uncomfortable mood could make Daniel stop looking at Betty. He just peel his eyes off her. It was getting late. And the florescent light of the highway traffic reflected off Betty's skin like silk. Her eyes were closed. He knew she wasn't sleeping. It wasn't a Betty thing to do.

The Betty thing to do would be to sit up until Daniel fell asleep or until her eyes started to bleed. It made him smile to think of the extra miles his quirky assistant would walk to get him his morning bagel or make sure he was totally happy.

And then I hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. 'maybe he had feelings for Betty. Feeling way deeper than just friend ship. Maybe he was in love with his assistant.'

His chest felt tight. He didn't know what to make of this new found information his stupid subconscious decided to throw at him. He needed air.

He quietly moved the window down next to him trying not to disturb the peaceful figure next to him.

He wasn't trying to be stupid. Honestly. His brain just didn't register the fact that a cold breeze could probably wake you up especially when you weren't really sleeping.

Betty got up and smiled at him. A soft smile she reserved only for him. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Her glasses were kind of crocked from her sleep. He felt like reaching out and fixing it for her but decided against it.

Betty thought it a good idea to strike some conversation.

She was quietly waiting for Daniel to fall asleep. But it seemed he was set against it. So she got up. He was so handsome. He was sweet kind and with her help just a tad more caring, but he was her boss and it hurt her that they could never be. She sounded like something off a cheesy soap opera and she knew it. But it was well. A soap opera situation.

Betty had been in love with Daniel for the longest of times. She just wouldn't accept it. She tried her best to ignore his sexy smile or the way his eyes shinned at her when she came in for work or when they'd accomplished something together.

She especially liked how delectable he look when he hadn't shaved for a while. And how she got butterflies when she hugged him. But she was Betty and he was Daniel. And the fact of the matter was. They couldn't, didn't or wouldn't go together.

"Daniel?" she turned her face toward him.

"yes." his eyes were searching her face for something. She didn't know what.

"thanks for inviting me on this trip. No matter how obscure the reasoning behind it is." she smiled at him.

"it was my pleasure Betty. that's what friends are for." he playfully nudged her.

"yea _friends_." the word stung. It stung both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I was bought up in England. Therefore I know little about America. So if I get anything thing about the states or whatever wrong. I apologise not so deeply.**

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbd**

_**Betty's P.O.V**_

They finally arrived at their destination. 'Gomez do lay' (totally made up hotel)

I was about to get out of the car. The view outside was actually very nice. Well as nice as it get in in California I should say. I was opening the door when I felt a gentle hand hold unto my shoulder.

"you forgot something Betty." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me.

"your taking this marriage joke thing way to serious you know that?"

I opened the box expecting to find a cheap fake ring. What I got was entirely different. The ring was gold…real gold at that. With a beautiful cut diamond. It was well. Beautiful.

"you spent so much money on a prank. Daniel. Seriously what goes on in your head." either way I slipped the ring unto my finger.

"before you blow a fuse. I didn't spend a lot of money on it. In fact I didn't even pay for it. I kind of borrowed it from a friend of mine." my face dropped. And a rolled my eyes smiling

"well you could've just lied about the last part you know."

We got out of the car as Daniel put on his ring. It was matching to mine but instead of one big diamond there were tiny diamonds around it.

"lemme guess. You _borrowed _it off Alexis.

"actually I just took it. But ok." he had a joking smirk on his face.

The butterflies were back again. We walked arm in arm into the lobby of the hotel. It was absolutely posh. Everything screamed anti- Betty.

"Daniel! You made it."

I wiped around to find Becks standing in front off the lobby with a huge grin on his face. The grinned somewhat changed when he saw me latched unto Daniels arm. But it didn't faze me

"Daniel. Do we really have to?"

"yes we do Betty. You've come this far. Learn to live a little."

I let out and exasperated breath and followed Daniel

"Becks. How are you? I don't think you've had the opportunity to meet Betty." she smiled at me. It was the playboy smile Daniel used to get women.

"you sure your Betty. You look different. What did you do with the glasses.". I didn't like Becks. I for one thought he was a bad influence on Daniel so what happened next pleased me.

" ha-ha. Not this time. Umm me and betty. We're married."

Becks froze. I had the urge to touch him and see if he hadn't died from the shock of it all.

"y-your married…to Betty." I suddenly felt a pang of sadness. The way he said my name. like I wasn't even in Daniels league, like I wasn't even near his league.

Daniel noticed to. I could tell he did. His grip on my arm tighten and he shot icy glares at Becks.

"yes we are married. And we love each other. Now sorry but we really have to go unpack."

Daniel ushered me up to our room leaving Becks gob smacked.

_**Daniel's P.O.V**_

I was furious. How could he. I thought we were friends.

I knew Betty was distraught, I could see it in her eyes. We stood in the room silently for what seemed like an hour. Her back facing me. She finally broke the silence

"Daniel…maybe me coming here wasn't such a good idea."

Her voice was quivering.

"don't think like that Betty. Of course you are meant to be here. I'm pretty sure California is were we said we wee headed.

"you know what I mean Daniel. I'm not meant to be in this world. In your world. _Mode_ is your thing and I feel like a trespasser.

"that's just sill-" she cut me off

"silly… you saw the way Becks reacted when you told him we were married. You heard the way he said my name. I think many people have made it clear I'm not exactly _Mode_ girl material.

"ok, stop. Listen to me betty. I don't care what you think…well I do but this is the one time I'm going to disagree with you. No you are not in anyway a _Mode _girl…your better. I've said it to you before and I meant it."

She face softened. Maybe she was accepting it. It felt so right though. Holding her in my arms. Telling people she was my wife. Maybe I did want her to be my wife.

We went to bed with the stereo on not to loud:

_I can't waste time so give it a momentI realize, nothing's brokenNo need to worry 'bout everything I've doneLive every second like it was my last oneDon't look back at a new directionI loved you once, needed protectionYou're still a part of everything I doYou're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have youI'll always have you, I'll always have you_

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbbdbdbdbbdbdbbd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. They are MUCH needed.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Daniels P.O.V_

I woke up surprisingly early the next day. Betty was asleep in the bed next to me. Her face was so angelic. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her face looked different without them. A good different.

I got out of bed careful not to wake her and made my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower. Lately I was having these feeling about Betty. Asking myself stupid question like 'what if she loved me like I did her'. but come on. How could a girl like Betty Suarez love me. Daniel Meade. Editor and chief of Mode and all round horn dog. I grimaced at it. 

A year back I wouldn't have even looked at Betty the way I do now. She's so sweet, kind caring…everything I'm not.

I stood under the cold shower letting the water wash away my thoughts. I got out of the shower after a few minutes. I stood stark naked in the middle of the room in another world. Maybe that's why I didn't hear the knock on the door, or the door actually opening. 

"Oh my god!"

I turned. Betty was standing in the doorway with a towel rapped around her. My heart raced. Mainly because my assistant just walked in on me naked but also because of how hot she looked in a towel.

"umm…oh…well…umm. I'm just gonna go now." she ran out the room in full speed her face slightly red. 

I finished getting dressed and went back to the bedroom. Betty sat in the couch flicking trough channels. 

"Betty?" she stiffened but turned around. 

"I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't think you were in there cause and when I knocked on the door they was no reply, I guess I just assumed you were…" she was babbling again. I laughed.

"its ok betty. Simple mistake...actually it's my fault I should've heard you knock." she smiled…damn I loved her smile, it was so…Betty.

"well the bathrooms empty if you..?"

"about that… turns out this place is huge. The suite has two bathrooms. I'll just go get ready then."

She turned and walked into one of the rooms.

A few minutes she came out…looking absolutely not Betty like.

She wore a red top that showed a little bit of cleavage, a black skirt with a red stringy belt. and red wedge sandals.

"I know I know. I decided it would be a good idea for Justin to choose what went into my suitcase. I guess I have a lot of unworn stuff in my wardrobe." my heart was kicking me…really hard at that.

"you look…amazing." she blushed a deep red and I realised what I had just said. I coughed.

"uh Becks says to meet him in the lobby he's taking us out to lunch so he can introduce us to his new girlfriend."

"ok. I'll just get my purse." she walked back into the bedroom.

…wow.

_Betty's P.O.V_

I was ecstatic. Daniel Meade just called me amazing. Me. Yeah I know. Still getting over the shock. I scrabled around the room looking for a purse. A million and one thoughts running through me brain.

We made our way to the lobby. Becks was sitting in the corner with a model…figure. She had red hair and a head that was slightly to big for her body…or maybe her body was just really to small for her head. 

"hey Danny boy. You made it. This is Eva. She'll be joining us for lunch today." he said getting up. The Eva lady walked up to Daniel and winked at him. modest much. she turned to me and shook my hand.

"pleasure…and you are?" she was foreign...German or something.

"hi I'm betty, Daniels ass- wife. Daniels wife."

She gave me a sceptical look. I could feel Daniel snake his arm around my waist.

"we should probably get going." 

We walked out into the streets of California into a cab. The drive was only about 5 minutes. We got out and walked into what was one of the poshest restaurants I had ever seen.

A bored looking waiter took us to our seats and handed us the menu, everything seemed to be over 25 bucks…my purse suddenly felt a bit dizzy. I flipped over to the pasta section and choose one that looked nice. Everyone else choose their food. We got it and we began eating…well everyone but Eva . She picked at her salad like it had a bomb in it or something. Suddenly Daniel went to the rest room. 

"I'll be back in a minute." Becks eyes shot up.

"I'll come too. Give the girls a chance to talk."…ok he was up to something.

They walked away leaving me in the presence of Eva.

"so. How long have you and Becks been going out then?" I was trying to make conversation. It was clear she didn't have any intension on talking to me but I tried anyway. 

" 4 hours." her face was blank.

"we met in the lobby. We were meant to be doing a photo shoot, but we decided to skip the photo's and head for the bedroom." she had a smug look on her face now…can I say easy.

"oh…" what else was I meant to say.

"what about you and Daniel Meade. No offence but your not his usual type…in my opinion your better." ok I was starting to here things now.

"I know what your thinking. And no. I'm not the easy model type…this was a one off. And yes. I'm not lying when I say I'm happy that you and Daniel are married. I know what that man's like…I slept with him once. I guess he doesn't remember. It's about time he found the right woman. You two are obviously in love. The way he looks at you, holds you…I'd die for attention like that."

She laughed bitterly.

"umm yea. I love him too." I wasn't just saying it too act like a real wife. I really did love Daniel. I just never thought he could love me back.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbd**

**Next chapter is Daniel and Becks. **

**Read and review people!!**


	7. Chapter 7

author note

soo sorry about that last chapter. i was in a rush so i forgot to check it. and it came out all underlined. i apologise deeply. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay. I'm almost done. Just another chapter or two till the end._

_**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbddbb**_

_**Daniel's P.O.V**_

The dinner was going great…until Becks decided to follow me to the rest room. Now I'm not just being dirty…but it strikes interest as to why a grown man would want to follow me into a rest room for anything other than closed the door behind him…there was only one toilet for the men…cheap ass restaurant.

"umm Becks-" he smiled…okay I was getting more scared by the second.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump you." he put his hands up defensively.

"I just wanna talk to you…about Betty. I know that you think I'm not happy for you. And I don't blame you, it's just…"

"you didn't expect to see us together." I finished his sentence.

"yea. Something like that. Trust me Daniel. Your like a brother to me. And as much as you think I'm just talking absolute bull. I'm really happy for you.

"...huh?" my face was enquiring and slightly surprised.

"let me finish. Since I've first known you. You've been one to chase after random models butts. And for once it looks like your settling down, not only that but this is the first time I've seen you actually happy with a woman since Sofia and Renée…I'm happy for you bro." My eyes were wide as saucers.

"wow. Who knew you could be so…deep." I cracked a smirk.

"since when did you become a poet?" he rolled his eyes like me almost child like.

"since you fell in love with your assistant." oh…good comeback.

"maybe we should get out of the toilet and back to the table."

"yea"

We walked out of the toilet. A small old man stared at us bewildered…realisation crept unto my face.

"no…it wasn't like that…we're straight." I tried to reason the old man just shock his head in a disappointed look.

"children these days." he mumbled as he walked into the toilet.

The girls were talking when we got back to the table…talking nicely to each other at that.I sat next to betty giving her a peck on the cheek…wait what. Ok I was begging she didn't do something like shout at me. But strangely enough she didn't. she just giggled and smiled at me.

"so what are you to talking about." Becks began.

"oh just you two."…oh that was…blunt.

"well I think we better get going then." suggested betty. Everyone got up and headed for the taxi. We finally reached the hotel and split. We went up to our room. Betty and was sitting on the bed staring into space…I had to tell her. tell her that I loved her and that I needed her. But it just seemed so hard. What if she said no, that would leave me scared for the rest of my long painful life…ok I was being slightly dramatic. It was Betty. I could do this. I walked over to her and sat down. She looked up.

" yes Daniel."

"I need to talk to you…about us." I could have sworn I saw something cross her face. But It went as quickly as it came.

"well. We've been friends for ages right. And I know that at the beginning things didn't go so well between us." she nodded. " but although I have been a total ass to you at times. You were always there to fix me up and bring me back to reality. And I never really noticed how much you did for me and I know that I don't deserve you…but I just need to tell you something before you decide to move on and leave me behind…Betty." I took her hand in my and looked intently in her eyes. But she just nodded.

"I love you. I always had. And I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." her face turned pale…yep I screwed up. She was totally turned off bye me. I was just getting up when I felt a soft hand hold unto mine. I turned around to meet soft lips crashing unto mine. I, Daniel Meade. Was in Betty heaven. I was so caught up I let a soft moan escape my mouth. I could feel her tiny fingers in my hair. I asked for entrance to her mouth and she happily accepted. I traced every part of her mouth with my tongue. She tasted like peach and strawberry. finally we broke apart for some air.

"love you too."

**.bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbd**

_R and R guys!!!!.=]=]_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes. This is the final chapter. Btw just so you don't get confused it is set 5 months later. I think you what's going to happen._

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

_**Betty's P.O.V**_

"Do you Betty Suarez. take Daniel Meade to be you lawfully wedded husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Betty Suarez was at the alter for the first time in her life. And it felt so good. her eyes sparkled behind her glasses and her beautiful gown reminding her of why she was hear. She was getting married to Daniel Meade and for once she was totally happy.

"I do." Daniels eyes looked like they were about to shed tears any minute.

"now by the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride"

I felt like I was in another world. I could only hear the priest and could only see Daniel.

He pulled me in and gave a short sweet kiss. I'd dreamed of this day for the past 5 months and now it has finally happened. Mrs. Betty Suarez Meade…that may take some getting used to.

I finally broke from my trance. The crowds were wooping and cheering. I could see my dad and family in the front next to Daniels family. It looked so right…then on the next row there was Amanda and Mark, and Christina. I could have sworn I saw a tear sliding down Amanda's cheek. And a few other people. Even Becks sat in the crowd. Grinning the exact same way he was when we told him about the joke 5 months ago. And us actually deciding to get married. And Eva was sitting with him…she was right. She wasn't easy.

_**Daniel's P.O.V**_

I was in bliss. The woman of my dreams just married me. We walked down the isle into the street. Were a furry of paparazzi were snapping at us. A white limo pulled up to the curb. Betty turned around with her bouquet in her hand, pretty much every woman in the crowd gathered as she threw it . It was a surprise when Hilda caught it, and turned to Tony to give him a kiss. We scrambled into the back of the limo.

"so were are the happy couple off to?" asked the driver.

"I'm feeling Hawaii today." I smirked.

Betty turned to me. "we'll have this whole month to ourselves. The rest of our lives in fact…well not forever at least." she had a knowing smile on her face.

"wait…what's that suppose to mean." I smiled back my wife and pecked her on the cheek. Knowing full well what lay ahead.

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUUBUBUBU.**

_Please review and tell me how I did on my first ever fic…thanks for all the reviews by the way._


End file.
